Scunter
The Scunter is a RED Hunter-Scout hybrid Freak that was created by Seenomonkey on deviantArt.com. His normal theme is The Sound by Mayhem. His "battle" theme is Salt in the Wounds by Pendulum. Appearance The Scunter appears like that of a normal Scout, but with a few differences to help accomidate for his new abilities: a bright red hood (not to be mistaken with the Brotherhood of Arms) was sewn on to his old shirt and it is pulled over his head, hat, and headphone; this is to help assist him in seeing in bright lights as it blocks out more sunshine, as his infection strain made his vision better suited for dim lighting or dark areas in general. Bandages around the thighs of his legs were also tied down to help keep the fabic close to his body to decrease wind resistance in combat. In addition, his nails have been changed to that of long durable claws and most of his teeth, with the exception of his top two incisors, were enlongated and sharpened like that of animalistic fangs. His left eye was torn out from his violent escape out of the laboratory he was captured and held in. Due to other experiements, including the enlargement of his lungs, he was left with a large "t" shaped scar that is stitched across his torso under his shirt. His hand bandages now were extended to cover almost up to his elbows, under his bandages on his hands he has two carved in scars in the shape of the words demon (left hand) and death (right hand) in japanese kanji. Personality and Behavior The Scunter has been known to have a sort of split personality; as one moment he can be a pretty much average Scout, prefering to spend time with his friends and teammates as well as spending time to himself, but if he is provoked, startled, or in any way enraged he can become a cold-blooded killing machine, though most of the time he can be easily knocked back into sence, or out of it, with a sharp blow to the head. He tends to spend time with his teammates on Team Monkey but is not against a friendly sparring match or game to pass the time whenever there is a ceisefire, so long as he is not prevoked into brutally slaughtering anyone in the process. Powers and Abilities His new abilities include being able to now leap long distances like that of a Hunter from Left 4 Dead, another similarity between the two being a very distinctive screech that he releases whenever he leaps between areas, more noticably when he leaps at a person or target. Because of him leaping between areas, he can now fall further down areas without taking much damage from the impact. He has also been seen to exhibit enhanced abilities to dodge in combat, as well as being capible of great feats of parkour on the field of battle. Another noticable ability his him being able to now have enhanced night vision, allowing him to see better in darkened areas. This is most likely a way to help accomidate for his missing eye. Faults and Weaknesses Because of his enhanced night vision, he is no longer able to properly see in pure sunlight, constantly needing to be in the shade or shadows of areas so he can better adjust to the light, this is mostly, however, nullified by his hat and hood as they both help block out sunlight from his vision. The virus in his bloodstream giving him his enhanced abilities is actually unstable as well, and if it is not stabilized every month with a specially made injection the virus will continue to spread though him. If this happens the virus will slowly start to consume his brain functions and basically transform him into an uncontrollable, bloodthirsty zombie of sorts. If it continues to spread after this stage the virus will continue to eat at his brain and shut down his bodily functions before effectively killing him. Though his body enhancements give him stronger durablility, he is still basically human, so he can still be killed like any other human can. Though at the same time he is a registered RED team member, and therefore will respawn if killed like any other member of either team. Trivia *A version of the Scunter became canon in a TF2 update with the release of The Rooftop Rebel equipment. *The original Scunter, Gabe Maledicta, has a loadout to accommodate for his abilities; the Shortstop, an enlarged Boston Basher like weapon known as Excalibolg, and his claws. *The official Scunter was created when he was abducted by a black-suited Engineer and subjected to genetic experiments that changed his body form and physical abilities. *The Scunter's name is spliced from a combination of the sources that created him: The Scout (Team Fortress 2) and the Hunter (Left 4 Dead). Sc(out)(H)unter or Scunter. *The Scunter was originally part of a joke that consisted of seeing which Team Fortress classes would be which special infecteds from Left 4 Dead; the Scout was automatically the Hunter with no arguments. *A version of the Scunter was made canon in TF2 via the Rooftop Rebel set (Released with the Scream Fortress 2014 update) *The Scunter's abilities are like those of the Hunter's from Left 4 Dead, whereas his parkour abilities are best seen in action from the Team Fortress server mod Parkour Fortress. *The offical Scunter's backstory was inspired by the pony fanfiction Cupcakes and the album Silence by Renard Queenston. *The Scunter's weapon Excalibolg is from the anime Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan (撲殺天使ドクロちゃん Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan). The weapon itself is actually about the size of the Demoman's Eyelande r. Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Scouts Category:Chaotic Neutral Beings Category:RED Team